


Except You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia realized her anger and hurt were half concerned friend and half jealousy she was shocked to say the least. She is Lydia Martin, the last thing she does is jealousy! With that thought she felt the need to put some meaning behind it. Lydia Martin was about to confess to Stiles that she thinks she is probably in love with him, in the most positively Lydia way she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Except You

**Author's Note:**

> Please give any and all feedback, no matter how harsh. This is is the first time I've written anything in a few years and even then it was depressing teenage poetry so please, any and all criticism is welcomed!

Lydia wasn't sure why finding out Stiles lost his virginity to Malia was bothering her so much, she tried to pass it off as it being early in the morning and she was tired but she knew that wasn't the case. She had an idea and though it was a thought that had crossed her times multiple times since the kiss they shared in the locker room while she was trying to ease Stiles's panic attack. She never really thought much of it until she felt the pain she felt when she heard it while walking past Stiles telling Scott what happened. Lydia Martin likes, maybe loves Stiles Stilinski and that was why it hurt so damn bad to walk past and hear that.  
  
Though the thought slightly terrified Lydia it was not surprising to her, the two have been spending an exceptional amount of time together and growing closer by the day ever since they managed to kill the Nogitsune and her logical side was able to figure out that it was basically inevitable for her to develop feelings for him. Still though, it was kind of terrifying for her, this boy who once meant nothing to her and wasn't even a blip on her radar suddenly become everything to her and the idea that he lost it to that coyote in the basement of a mental hospital no less drove Lydia insane. She obviously didn't expect Stiles to wait for her to come around but to the werecoyote they barely knew in the basement of Eichen House? That was just entirely unacceptable, she might have been able to handle the news better if it wasn't with someone so sketchy.  
  
When Lydia realized her anger and hurt were half concerned friend and half jealousy she was shocked to say the least. She is Lydia Martin, the last thing she does is jealousy! With that thought she felt the need to put some meaning behind it. Lydia Martin was about to confess to Stiles that she thinks she is probably in love with him, in the most positively Lydia way she could. The day goes on and the pair act just how they always act and why wouldn't they? Lydia isn't going to get jealous because she is about to put an end to whatever it was that Stiles and Malia had.  
  
It was the end of the day and Scott and Isaac were talking to Stiles at his locker, probably congratulating him on finally losing his virginity to that horrible coyote girl, okay maybe she is more jealous than she wants to admit. She walks up to Stiles locker because he gives her a ride home everyday, part of their whole getting closer and accidentally spending every day together thing and Stiles is closing his locker when he notices Lydia walking up to him. Lydia doesn't even care that Scott and Isaac are only a few feet away. Lydia Martin is going to be as Lydia as he can possibly be.  
  
"Hey Lydia!" Stiles said as the lovely strawberry blonde approached him. Lydia didn't have time for words though, because the moment she got close enough she wrapped her arms around Stiles's neck and kissed him. She had only intended for it be one little kiss but kissing him felt so good and natural she just could bring herself to pull away, also she was pretty sure Stiles was still in shock and probably flailing his arms a bit since she didn't feel hands her waist or hips. She pried at his lips with her tongue and he eventually realized after about 5 seconds what was going on and rested his hands on her hips, relaxed into the kiss, and opened his mouth granting Lydia's tongue the space it wanted and after almost a minute of them kissing she pulled away with her arms still wrapped around his neck because being so close to him has always felt amazing.  
  
"Wow, Lydia.. Um... Did that actually just happen or am I dreaming because I'm about 78% sure that I'm drea-" Stiles started to talk and almost got a whole sentence in but Lydia just cut him off with her lips.  
"Yes, that did just happen." Lydia felt like she should chime in with something and apparently so did Scott  
"Congratulations Stiles, finally got the girl!" he sad while patting him the back and walking away with Isaac.  
"So, uh.. What was that about?" Stiles asked Lydia almost afraid of what she could say  
"I like you" she replied "maybe even love I don't know, all I know was that when I overheard earlier that you lost your virginity to Malia it hurt and the guys I'm normally with don't have the ability to hurt me like that and I was also have scared that if I didn't make a move now I may never get the chance."  
"Wait you like me? Like you, Lydia Martin, like me, Stiles Stilinski?" and at this point Stiles cheeks were as pink as Lydia's incredibly, ridiculously soft lips since her arms were still wrapped around them and their faces were extremely close that all stiles would have had to do was tilt his head down a little and their lips probably would have been touching  
"Have you been listening at all? Yes, I Lydia Martin, like you, Stiles Stilinski."  
"And you were jealous because you found out I was with another girl?"  
"I'm Lydia Martin, I don't do jealous."  
"I don't know, that seemed pretty jealous."  
"Shut up, are you going to drive me home or not?"  
"Always do!"  
  
Lydia and Stiles started to walk out the school and headed for the Jeep with ridiculously large grins on their faces. Before starting the car Stiles turned to Lydia, who was touching up her lipstick and looking incredibly beautiful while doing so. "Hey Lydia?" Stiles asked in a voice that compared to the conversation they'd just had, came off incredibly timid  
"Yeah?" she replies in a voice just as soft  
"So do you like, want to like be boyfriend and girlfriend or something? If not I understand, I know you don't exactly want a boyfriend or anything right now and how could you I mean our lives are just one bad thing after another who has times for relationships and love and-" Lydia cut him off  
"Of course I want to be your girlfriend, what girl wouldn't want to be your girlfriend?"  
"Well for starters, basically every girl I have ever liked since the third grade, now with the exception of you." Lydia just rolled her eyes at that comment and let out a small laugh  
"Take me home already." Lydia shot Stiles a smile before leaning over and kissing him.


End file.
